1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners in general and, in particular, to slide fasteners in which the coupling elements are each individually attached to a mounting tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of ultrasonic bonding in the manufacture of slide fasteners. Examples of the use of such bonding may be found in U.S. Pats. No. 3,440,117, No. 3,813,459, No. 3,874,963 and No. 3,885,273. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,273 also shows a continuous slide fastener coupling element having bumps formed thereon. The prior art is also generally cognizant of the use of ribbed mounting tapes in slide fasteners for various other purposes. Examples of the use of ribbed mounting tapes are shown in U.S. Pats. No. 3,885,276 and 3,900,928.